Finding Solace
by Kamakiri
Summary: Lovino has major issues with his abusive father, but five years ago, he met another boy who made things feel not as bad.. Rated M for violence and eventual sexual content Spamano (technically LovinoxAntonio...)


_Spamano with a twist~_

_Thinking of eventually having some lemon, but for now, not much._

_Before I continue, I have to explain the setting a bit. Its a mix of middle ages/renaissance, not really set on any specific world, more of an 'adapted' version of Earth. There isn't magic, but there are some supernatural stuffs._

_As a side note, both Lovino and Antonio are roundabouts the same age (18 and 19, I think I decided...)_

_I don't own Hetalia._

~1. Old memories ~

Lovino flinched as his father's face grew red in outrage.

"You are no son of mine! You will live with your Grandfather if I tell you to!" the elder spat, hitting the boy around the back of the head hard enough to make his vision darken momentarily.

"Papa, I don't like him! He's such a whore; all he does is drink and have sex!" Lovino yelled back, receiving another slap.

"Hold your tongue, don't speak like that!-" his father was interrupted by Feliciano, who had only just walked in, a whimper escaping his lips at the sight of his older brother shoved against the wall of their shared bedroom, his eyes wide.

"Feli, shoo! I don't want you to see him beat me up or kill me." Lovino hissed.

Feliciano stood there uncertainly, quivering.

"B-but, brother..."

"I said go, goddammit!"

The younger nodded reluctantly, moving away from the room. He knew that Feliciano worried about him, but he didn't want to drag him into his troubles.

His father eyed him angrily but finally let go of him, stalking out of the room.

Lovino scowled at his retreating back. He hated that bastard, couldn't believe they were actually blood relatives... But he was happy that he left Feliciano alone half the time.

He would kill him if he hurt his brother like he hurt him.

He moved off the wall, rubbing his aching ribs with a sigh as he looked out the window at the forrest that bordered one side of the house. Their house was on the outskirts of the tiny town they lived in, surrounded by a lush forest.

Lovino smiled bitterly, remembering five years earlier, when he had snuck out of the house after getting beaten by his father, and had wandered into the forest, which meant he was breaking about four laws.

In that forest, however, he met a boy barely older than himself.

/five years earlier/

His heart raced, adrenaline pumped through his veins and his breath came in excited huffs.

He had finally gotten into the damp warmth of the forest, surrounded by pine trees and ferns.

The teen grinned to himself and sat down on a tree stump, staring up at the trees. He certainly wasn't prepared when a pine cone struck him dead center on his back. He stood up quickly with a yelp, glancing around.

Another boy was perched on a rock some seven meters away, grinning. He was dressed in greys and browns, a loose shirt and pants. His green eyes met Lovino's amber ones and a friendly smile replaced the proud grin.

"Hey!" Lovino yelled, angrily picking up the pine cone, "Bastard, what the hell are you doing?"

The boy laughed.

"I could ask the same to you!"

Lovino huffed, pegging the cone right at the boy's head, but he ducked and grinned.

"Wow, nice aiming skills. I'm Antonio."

"I'm Lovino, its not a pleasure to meet you. I came here to be alone." he replied rudely.

Antonio looked surprised at the other's words for a moment but he hopped off the rock and cautiously moved closer.

"... Family issues?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Its none of your business, go away."

Antonio ignored the response and sighed.

"Sorry."

The duo then sat together, quietly speaking about irrelevant things, for what seemed to be hours.

As the sun began to set, Lovino stood.

"See you 'round, Lovi." Antonio called to him as he walked off.

"Bye, 'Tonio..."

\back to present times\

They met up a few times after that and Lovino started feeling something he had never truly experienced before; the feeling of being loved, cared for. And he had returned the feeling, too, though he couldn't confess to Antonio.

But when he needed Antonio the most, the day his father had gotten heavily drunk and abused both him and his mother, he hadn't been there.

Lovino had managed to force himself to walk those gruelling steps into the forest, yelling Antonio's name over and over for hours. He didn't come, not the next day either.

Lovino gave up after nearly seven months. The bastard could die, for all he cared, they could all die.

He sighed, staring at the forest.

A mocking bird flew past the window, making a strange sound that was eerily like a human's scream.

He let out a sigh, moving over to the window. Five years... maybe...

He made up his mind and climbed out the window, dropping with a grunt to the ground. It was midday by then, when he set off into the forest.

…

_Whoop!_

_R&R, please! I've nearly finished the second chapter, too ^^_

_-K_


End file.
